Yugi and Sakura maybe Yami Bakura
by Toonworld Maniac
Summary: Yugioh and CCS crossover.....eh heh heh heh *sweatdrop* r+r, please
1. Default Chapter

Yugi and Sakura (maybe Yami Bakura)  
  
One normally perfect day, Yugi was walking through the park with friends, when he saw Pegasus standing there. He made a portal, and something was coming out of it. From the wind, Yugi dropped all of his cards, except Exodia and the Dark Magician. ~Meanwhile~ "Sakura, hurry up!" said Kero. "God, okay, just shut up!" Sakura yelled back. "Well, I think you are all bums, especially you, Sakura!" Li shouted. "Oh, Li, you are so hot," Sakura said. *Dreamy eyes* *start kissing* Yue came and played some weird card, and she was sucked into a portal! ~Meanwhile (yet again)~ "Pegasus!" Yugi yelled. *YuGiOh theme song starts up (oO)* "Oh, shut up," yelled Tristan. *song stops* "What were we saying?" Yugi asked. "You just said 'Pegasus' like a gay man," Pegasus said sarcastically. "Oh, yeah. Kaiba, you are hot!" said Yugi. "Yugi.......you finally noticed," Kaiba said, "Kiss me!" *they start kissing, but someone comes out of the portal* "Who are you?" Kaiba asked, "Can't you see we were in the middle of something." *Group anime fall* "Yeah.." said Sakura. "Um, about that..." "Great Scott, it's not!" said Bakura. They all looked at him strangely "Sorry," Bakura said, "Have to get these things out once in a while." "Oh my god!" said Sakura, "Who art thou?" (O.O)*heart pumping out of chest, googly eyes, yada yada yada* "I'm, uh.a thief and a stealer of souls!" Yami Bakura said. "Bakura, how did you get your ring back? I threw it out the window!" Tristan cried. "Bwahahahahahahahaha!" Yami Bakura lauged insanely. He cleared his throat and said, "I have my ways." Pegasus whispered, "Yeah, as a gay man." "Shut up, you winged pony freak of nature!" "I object to that," Pegasus whined. *Bakura takes Man-Eater Bug out of pocket* "Now I summon the Man-Eater Bug!" Yami Bakura said. "Aaaaaah!" Pegasus yelled, like a girl of course, and ran away from the monster. *Everyone sweatdrops* "Yugi, give me Exodia!" said Yami Bakura. "Okay," Yugi said. "Now, Pegasus, get ready to face your doom!" ~to be continued~ 


	2. Suckin Souls

"Not so fast!" yelled Pegusas. "Huh?" said Yami Bakura, "How could you say that if I am about to obliterate you with Exodia?!" "Well first I play Double Ganger and copy your Man-Eater Bug! Next I command Man-Eater bug to eat your bug! Now I will use my eye and this blank card and I shall suck your soul forever! Mahahahahaha-" "Sorry to interrupt but its Mwahahahahahaha not Mahahahahaha!" said Yugi. "Oh, my bad, lemme try that again, Mwahahahahahahahaha! Now face your doom in the Shadow Relm!" *suck* "What the?!" Y. Bakura yelled. "Yes, your soul is mine!" "Pegusas!" yelled Yugi, "You can't do this again!" "Oh please," said Pegusas sarcastically, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
*Transforming*  
  
"I discovered a new power in my puzzle, I can unsuck souls! I feel like doing that!" said Y. Yugi.  
  
"Impossible, it can't be, you are never smart!"  
  
"Hey!" "Well it's true." "C'mon Bakura, come out!" "RRROOOAAARRR!!!!!" screamed Y. Bakura. "No, Bakura you are not a Blue Eyes!" scolded Y. Yugi, "You are embarrassing us!" "Well, you used Monster Reborn right?" "Nope." "Ok, well, what did you use then?" "My puzzle." "You mean you were actually smart for a change?" "That's exactly what I said." Pegusas added for no good reason. "Why does everyone keep making fun of me?" whined Y. Yugi. "Well, it's fun!" replied Y. Bakura. "Yup." agreed Pegusas (God help us. Pegusas agreed for once). "Well its mean!" yelled Y. Yugi like a baby. "Enough of your whining. I want your soul!" yelled Pegusas, "and I plan on having it!" *Suck* "No I won't let you! Tea yells while running in slow motion in front of Y. YuGi. ~to be continued~ 


	3. And Malik comes

"Oopps!" said Pegusas.  
  
"Hey don't sewat it, just throw Tea's card in the dump," said Joey, "She's just there to tie the story together." "Good point." "Hey!" whined Sakura, "What about me, everyone is ignoring me!" "What's your point?" said Ash. "Hey, this is YuGiOh not Pokemon! That is the worst show." said Y. Yugi, "Just go away. OUT!!!!!" "Hey, dude, harsh!" *Suck* "Well, he's gone," said Y. Bakura, "What now?" " Well I guess nothing." Said Y. Yugi. "Well I want to have some fun," said Pegusas, "Can I suck Sakura's soul just to get her out of the story? PLEASEEE?" "How about not." snapped Sakura, "Other wise you will have to answer to my fist!" "Yes, ma'am." "Really?" said someone. "Ah, my friend Malik!" said Y. Bakura. "Bakura, what evil things shall we do?" "Lets go and get the millennium eye from Pegusas or Yugis puzzle." "Yugi!?" exclaimed Malik. 


	4. Joey goes down HARD!

"Hey!" said Sakura, " have you noticed that I am in this story, and nobody even knows I am here?!" " No and you asked that in the last chapter." Said Joey. "Can I kill him?" "Sure" said the group. Sakura takes a stick and starts pounding Joey on the head " Well what now, what should we do?" " I dunno I am really bored here though." " Hey guys check out this new video game I tried out with Malik. Its awesome!" yelled Kaiba, walking with Mokuba, Malik, and Mai. "Why not it might be fun" "I dunno, it seems that it could be dangerous. "AAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLRIGHT!!" yelled Joey. "Shut up you stupid chi-wa-wa." Yelled Kaiba. "Who are you calling a chi-wa-wa? Lemme at him!" Joey charges at Seto, but Seto grabs Joey's shirt and flips him over his shoulder "Next time I tell you to shut up, DO IT!" Joey on the ground in pain, not moving "Lets go try out that video game now." Group, 'YYYYYYYYEAAAAAAAAAAH!' 


End file.
